<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Boys by johnshuaa, ohcanadaman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329260">Lost Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa'>johnshuaa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcanadaman/pseuds/ohcanadaman'>ohcanadaman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Circle Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Circus, Deaf Character, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcanadaman/pseuds/ohcanadaman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun, for the longest time, thought there was no way he’d ever be found again in this broken world, no way to be heard or seen. But that’s before a soft, Cheshire grin made him realize that being lost isn’t so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Circle Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 1 of the collection of short stories taking place in the Ringmaster universe that leads up to the second installment. While this can be read as a stand-alone, we encourage you to read the first fic to understand the characters more.</p><p>Some explanation- each chapter in this particular work will be a oneshot snippet of these two, posted sporadically.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun tentatively parts the branches of the tree he’s seated in, peeking through the opening for any signs of brown hair. He scans the area but finds nothing, so he lets the branches spring back into place as he leans back against the trunk of the tree. Perhaps no one else has been caught yet and they were all safe, or they’ve just let Renjun himself go, for a tiny, deaf boy like him would be of no use anyways.</p><p>A wave of magical energy hits him from the left, putting him on high alert. He looks out through the branches again, and sure enough, to the left a little ways away, he sees the back of a familiar mess of caramel-colored hair. The figure turns around and locks eyes with Renjun, a Cheshire-like grin slowly stretching across their face. Renjun doesn’t waste any time jumping down from the tree and running in the opposite direction as soon as his feet hit the ground. He can sense the figure getting closer, their magic flowing into the earth with every step and seeping into Renjun’s body. Making a sharp right turn, he runs deeper into the forest, winding through the trees, trying to escape the predator.</p><p>Though he can’t hear it, he knows he’s nearing water; the grass and dirt beneath him become softer, wetter, his bare feet sinking deeper into the ground. He increases his speed as the land slopes downwards, kicking up mud that dirties his calves. Finally, he sees a small creek at the bottom of the hill. His chaser is right on his tail now, and he sprints to reach the water, stumbling slightly.</p><p>They’re less than a few yards away from him now, and if he doesn’t move <em> now</em>, he’s going to be caught. Glancing to the left, he sees a path of jagged rocks leading across the creek, white water softly crashing against them. He reaches the rocks and starts to scramble across them, just as a hand swipes within inches of his sleeve. Panicking, he quickly moves to jump to the next rock, but he miscalculates, his movement too jerky, the rock too slick, and he slips, the rock cutting his foot as he falls into the water with a large splash.</p><p>Big black boots appear next to his head, one lifting up then pressing down against his chest. Renjun closes his eyes and drops his head down against the water, accepting his defeat. The sun shining on his face is suddenly blocked by a large shadow, and when he opens his eyes, he’s met with a face looming over his, sporting that Cheshire grin.</p><p>“Caught you,” the lips say. </p><p>Renjun just sighs and lifts his arms towards the sky, waiting to be pulled up. The boot lifts off his chest and large hands grab his forearms, pulling him into a sitting position.</p><p>He tilts his head up to see Lucas laughing at him. Renjun must look like a drowned cat right now, wet hair plastered to his forehead, shirt wrinkled and soaking, pants and legs covered in mud, but he can’t help the giggles that escape him. </p><p>“Come on Renjunnie, we still have to go catch the others,” Lucas says stepping back towards land.</p><p>Renjun pushes himself up, but winces when he puts his left foot down. Right, he forgot about that.</p><p>Lucas frowns and looks back when he realizes Renjun isn’t following him. Renjun sees Lucas’s eyes move to his legs, where he’s only standing on his right foot, with blood dripping from his left.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to walk around barefoot?”</p><p>“Feeling the magic in the ground helps when you can’t hear.”</p><p>“The magic isn’t going to save you when you get hurt.”</p><p>“Yes it will, that’s what Jaemin’s for.”</p><p>Lucas huffs. He walks back to Renjun, then turns around, back facing him. “Come on, hop on, I’ll carry you back.”</p><p>“Lucas, I’m fine—”</p><p>Suddenly he’s being lifted off his feet and thrown over a shoulder in a fireman carry.</p><p>“Put me down!” Renjun pounds his small fists against Lucas’s back with each word. Hopefully, at least one of them will get his point across. </p><p>Lucas ignores them, and starts the trek away from the rocks. Eventually, he gingerly sets Renjun down once they get back to dry land, then crosses his arms. “Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”</p><p>“I can walk back to camp just fine by myself.”</p><p>“But what if your blood attracts a bear? You won’t be able to run away. It’ll eat you,” Lucas pouts.</p><p>Renjun feels like slamming his head against the nearest tree.</p><p>“Bears don’t eat people, Lucas. And the only bear in this forest is probably Chenle. I bet he and Jisung are using their magic to cheat again.”</p><p>“What about wolves?”</p><p>Renjun isn’t amused.</p><p>“You’ll regret it if it gets infected. Come on, Junnie, just let me.”</p><p>Renjun huffs. He isn’t the fondest of that feeling of needing help, but the look on Lucas’s face is hard to reject. “Fine.”</p><p>He jumps onto Lucas’ back and loops his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Let’s go find Jaemin to heal you up. Tell me if you sense anyone.”</p><p>Renjun just closes his eyes and rests his head in the space between Lucas’s neck and shoulder and hums, letting the gentle sway of Lucas’s steps rock him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sher: I wrote this on a practice test at SAT Bootcamp two summers ago lmao. Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!</p><p>find us on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/johnshuaa">twitter (johnshuaa)</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ohcanadaman">twitter (ohcanadaman)</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/johncanadaman">twitter (joint)</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/johncanadaman">curious cat</a><br/><a href="https://theringmaster.carrd.co/">character profiles (the ringmaster carrd)</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find us on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/johnshuaa">twitter (johnshuaa)</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ohcanadaman">twitter (ohcanadaman)</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/johncanadaman/status/1359427846662361090">twitter (joint)</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/johncanadaman">curious cat</a><br/><a href="https://theringmaster.carrd.co/">character profiles (the ringmaster carrd)</a><br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wR8vufsZ6CFCkLGaSrxQa?si=1Cr7CB-3QZS7-PnXjvWLqg">official spotify playlist</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>